The Demon Contract
by RainbowLeFox
Summary: I'm Kendall Daize. Right now, I'm in my room, with a serial killer telling me I'm some spawn of a powerful demon, and that our souls are connected. Just one day of normality...that's all I ask...


**Hi guys! I just want to tell you guys that Tails Doll is sort of like a demonic spirit or something, and this is based off the creepypasta Tails doll, so anyway, READ AWAY!  
**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! ** I slammed my fist on my alarm clock to quit the annoying sound.

Great, another day in the deadbeat household.

I slowly got out of bed and walked to my dresser, and changed into a white t-shirt with black pants.

I crept out of my room, and looked around to see if Greg was up, or Lena. Luckily, no one was in sight.

I walked into the kitchen, and looked at the clock on the microwave. 5:45, they shouldn't be up for an hour.

Greg was my step-dad, and Lena was my step-sister. Greg is sort of abusive, and Lena is the typically a mean girl.

I looked in the pantry, only to find all that was left was just one Luna Bar. We're not poor at all, it's just that Greg eats everything we have.

Grabbing the Luna bar, I sat at the table, hesitantly unwrapping the gross-tasting bar.

I bit into the bar and soon the rest of the bar was gone.

As soon as I swallowed the bar, I heard a door open and close.

Crap! It's Greg! I forgot he's trying to get fit.

As soon as he laid his eyes on me, and the Luna bar, his face became red with anger.

I totally forgot he actually likes this crap.

He ran to me and snatched the wrapper feeling it to see if there's any left.

When he found out I ate all of it, he slapped me straight across the face.

"You little punk! You ate my last Luna bar!" he screeched at me, and I prevented him from slapping me again by dodging.

"Like there's anything to eat?! You keep eating all the food!" I yelled at him, and he became furious.

He grabbed the broom from the corner of the kitchen and charged at me, and I fleed to my room.

I ran past Lena's room, but was stabbed in the back by the sharp point of the broom, which stang , and all the way across the hall until I found my room, and slammed the door shut, with Greg banging his fat fists on the door.

"You b****! You can't stay in there forever!" he warned, and after five minutes of pounding on the door, he left.

I glanced at my shirt, and smelled the metallic taste of blood.

I removed my shirt and examined it, and saw that there was blood stains on the shirt in the back.

I groaned. I knew I shouldn't have chosen a white shirt. I walked to my dresser and got out a black shirt, which should definitely not show any blood.

I didn't do anything about my cut, just let it heal, and it'll stop bleeding.

After an hour, I glanced at my watch, and opened up my window, and jumped out.

Thank God we only have a one story house.

I didn't forget to bring my backpack, and it was over my shoulder, and I walked to the bus stop.

I looked around, seeing a house with a broken window, probable been robbed.

That's no different than any other stuff in this city. Everyday it's either someone's been killed or a massive car accident happens.

The bus arrives, and I walk into the vehicle, and sat in a vacant seat, waiting for Lena.

"Here I am!" she announced to the students of the bus, as she opened the front door and pivoted towards the bus, while some students chuckled and others stood in awe of her beauty.

She was a tan blonde, and was tall, and had fashionable clothes, while trying to add pink as much as she can in her clothing, and had crystal blue eyes.

She and I differed a lot in appearance, I had jet black hair and pale skin, and was short, and I chose simple clothing, but I did have a fascination with black. I even have black eyes.

She walked onto the bus and sat with her friends , and they immediately began texting and chatting. Ugh, everyone thinks she's little Miss Perfect, but if they saw her at home, they'd think she's just a pretty jerk.

The bus ride was no different than the others, I just listened to my iPod.

As I arrived to school, everyone kept muttering words like 'goth' or 'emo'.

This happens every day. I mean, I'm not emo or goth, I just like black, and I just so happened to have black hair.

I ignored the whispers and opened my locker, taking out my books for chemistry. Then I saw a boy walk up to me.

He had a sporty hairstyle, and was wearing a soccer jersey and sneakers, he had freckles and dirty blonde hair, he was sort of cute.

I remember him as the kid who transferred here from Arizona, Ben, I think.

"Hi, Kendall!" he said enthusiastically.

"Um, hi." I deadpanned, and he didn't notice.

"Well, I seen you around, and I sort of thought we could get to know each other! Would you like to meet me at the back of the school?" he smiled, and I was sort of confused, didn't he know my status as an emo?

"Um, no thanks." I rejected, and he looked really sad.

"Oh please, please, please!" he pleaded me, and I got really annoyed.

"If I go, will you quit saying please?" I gave in, and he gave me a squeeze.

"Wheeeeeeeeeee! Thank you so much!" he cried, and he walked merrily away.

School was pretty normal the rest of the day, and when I was about to arrive on the bus, I was pushed down the steps, landing on the hard concrete, Lena and her crew were there snickering.

"Hey jerks! Quit it!" I yelled at them , and Lena just threw twenty dollars at me.

"I got a text from Dad, he says to get some Luna bars for him. And grow up, the store is only five minutes away, driving of course." She said, and mockingly waved to me as the bus drived away.

"That little…" I muttered to myself as I got up and walked to the store.

oOo

As I was about to walk to into store, I still felt resentment for when Greg slapped me and stabbed me with a sharp broom.

It would be very nice to disappoint him again, and even if I do get the Luna bars, he's probably just gonna slap me again.

So I walked away from the store, and walked around the plaza.

I wasn't a big fan of clothes, so I'll skip the botiques.

I then eyed the game store, and got a little interested.

Sometimes I secretly buy video games when Greg is out with his girlfriend and Lena goes to her friend's house or the mall.

I entered the store, to find a man behind the counter screaming to his phone.

"You don't understand, Rodney! I've lost five regulars this year because of that stupid game!" He yelled.

I started to browse, while eavesdropping on the shop owner.

"Yes, I've tried six times to sell it, but appearantly they've heard the story behind it. Plus, if I try to destroy the damn game, the boss is gonna know!" the employee said.

Hm…I wonder what game he's talking about…

"Well I got to go, customer here." He said, and hung up the phone.

I grinned and walked up to him, "Hello, I'd like to purchase the game you were talking about."

He raised his brow, now knowing I've eavesdropped.

"Um, do you know the game?" he asked me, and I shook my head.

. "No, but I'd like to see it." I told him. He grunted and opened the cabinet next to the cash register, and brought out the game.

It showed the famous Sonic The Hedgehog running down a race way, with his friends Knuckles and Tails. I do like vintage games…

"I'll take it." I said, and gave the man the $20 and he gave me the game.

Luckily, before Greg became fit, he used to sit on the couch all day and play his old game cube.

"Thank you!" he said merrily, and I walked out the door, and I heard the faint words.

"Sucker."

oOo

After I unlocked Super Sonic, I pumped my fist in the air.

"Yes!" I hollered. I could play this all night.

Literally, I can. Greg is staying at his girlfriend's house and Lena's having a sleepover.

So far I've unlocked every character in the game, even this weird one, the game says its name is 'Tails Doll'.

To be honest, the doll looks creepy, but it did look…sort of cute, I guess, for a stuffed animal.

I selected Super Sonic, to see what he can do, and I waited for the countdown to race in tag mode.

After twenty minutes of playing, I got bored of Super Sonic and decided to play with Tails Doll, I mean, he can levitate for crying out loud.

I selected Tails Doll, and selected tag mode.

As I was racing, I was going up against Rosie, Tails, Eggman, and Super Sonic.

After I beat Tails, Eggman, I was about to pass Rosie.

As soon as I passed the pink hedgehog, it was time to pass the blonde hedgehog.

I pushed my controller to full power and raced to Super Sonic.

We were neck at neck, and soon, I finally passed him.

"Yea!" I cried in victory, but then something strange happened.

The screen blurred, and it became black.

I was worried that I'd broken the T.V, and then Greg would beat me again.

Then, it showed Tails Doll, and I became really creeped out.

I got really scared, and turned off the T.V, took out the dvd, and ran to my room.

I lunged at my bed and buried my face into my pillow, afraid. And then I heard his voice.

"_I would never thought I'd see the day where a demon cowered in fear._" I looked up to find that it was him: Tails Doll, on my bed.

"T-Tails Doll?" I squeaked, and it didn't move.

"_Yes, it's me, now please speak to me with pride._" He said, and I slowly put the pillow down.

I've read some of the creepypastas about this guy, and I'm about close to wetting my pants.

"Aren't you going to, you know, kill me or something?" I asked the doll, and he twitched a little bit.

"_Well, no for two reasons, one is because our souls are connected, and two because I __can't__ kill you._" He said.

"Wait, our SOULS are connected?!" I screamed, and his head moved a little bit.

"_Okay, I guess I should explain. Our souls are, unfortunately, connected, so if something kills you, it'll kill me. You see, you are a demon. I'm not a demon, but I have a very demonic soul._" Tails Doll said, and I listened. Wait, I'M A DEMON?!  
"I'm a demon?! How come I didn't know this sooner?!" I asked, and I heard a chuckle.

"_Well, have you ever noticed how your mother doesn't look a single bit like you? Even your father?_" he asked me, and I did remember when mom and dad was alive.

Mom was beautiful, with blond hair and pale skin, and piercing green eyes, and a good figure, and Dad was tan and had brown hair, and was sort of scrawny, but was still handsome.

"Y-yes." I stuttered, and he continued.

"_Well, demons aren't created by measly humans, they're created from other demons, known as spawns. You're the spawn of a very powerful demon._" He told me.

I was quite surprised I was taking this a lot well. Here was a mythical serial killer on my bed, telling me I'm adopted.

"Okay, but how does that solve how our souls are one?" I asked him.

"_I sort trespassed on heaven territory, and as punishment, I got my soul entwined with a demon and I got trapped in a game for 16 years._" He finished. Wow, God does come up with specific punishments…

"Okay, so, if I'm a demon, where's the proof? You know, wings, horns, the giant fork." I asked, and he didn't move.

"_Demons can transform into their true form with just a snap of the finger, but since your soul and mine are connected, we have to sign the contract before you can even turn into a demon._" Tails Doll said.

I know about contracts, and they don't always sound as great.

"What will happen if I agree with the contract?" I asked him.

"_Then you will be able to unlock your demon abilities, but your entire aging process will stop._" Tails Doll.

So I'll always be fifteen?! How will I ever get a job? Graduate? A LIFE?!

"_But I strongly recommend you forget about the cons about having to be ageless, and look at the pros, I mean, you will be immortal, and you will have wings when you transform, but the horns are just a myth._" Tails Doll said (I'm just gonna call him TD.).

"How do I sign up?" I asked him, and he sprung up, catching me by surprise, finally taking some movements, and stood up, and an old scroll materialized in his hands.

He unrolled the scroll and it levitated towards me, and it read a bunch of cryptic stuff written, and at the bottom of the scroll awaited my signature.

I grabbed a pen, and started to write my name, but then I stopped.

"_What?_" TD asked me, and I put the pen down.

"I'm not sure what I should do…I mean, I don't want to work for the devil…" I said slowly, and he laughed.

"_Demons don't work for the devil, they sort of don't work for anyone really. They just do business with him._" TD informed me, and I still wasn't convinced.

"I don't know…I'm still a little unconvinced." I said, and grabbed the scroll and put it in my dresser.

I expected TD to be mad, but he just sprung to my pillow in front of my bed and leisurely laid back.

"_Okay, I can wait, it's not like it's gonna affect me anyway._" He said, and I yawned.

I was about to change into my pajamas, but then I remembered TD.

"Um.. do you mind…?" I gestured to him.

"_Very well, even though you're a possible flat chest, I'll turn around._" He said, and turned around ,I looked down to check, and mumbled.

"I'm a b cup…" I got dressed and went to bed, and still noticed TD was on my bed.

"Hey Tails Doll," I started to say, and his head sort of moved in my direction, "Are you going to stay here?" I asked him.

"_I guess so, but there would be no reason to if you don't sign the contract._" He said, and I turned off my light.

"Goodnight Tails Doll."

"_Whatever."_

oOo

I woke up to find that my alarm clock didn't wake me up.

I sighed in relief as I thought it was just some dream, but my hopes shattered as I saw Tails Doll fast asleep on a pillow.

I nudged him, "Hey Tails Doll, did you turned off the alarm?" I asked, and he put his stubby doll arm up in the air, probably to signal he's awake.

"_Yea… I turned it off…I hate loud noises…_" he mumbled, and went back to sleep.

I groaned and got dressed, and just as I was about to open my door, TD stopped me.

"_Hey, I'm hungry, can you carry me to the kitchen?_" he asked me, and I scoffed.

"Can't you walk yourself there? You can walk." I said.

"_Well, that's true, but it slowly drains my power, so you could guess I'm pretty lazy, it drains my power so low I can't even levitate anymore._" He said, and I grunted and picked him up and carried him to the kitchen.

I looked in the cabinet, and remembered I used the $20 to get Sonic R.

"Well, we don't have a lot of food." I explained to the doll, and he shrugged.

"_I can get it._" He said, and I closed the cabinet.

"How?" I asked him, and he stood up and levitated towards to the door.

"_I have my ways. I'll be back in two hours._" He said, and he opened and closed the door, rather loudly.

"Who's there?" Greg asked as he walked into the kitchen. Crap!

"Oh, it's you. Ugh, go to hell or go to your room." He grunted, and I dashed towards my room when he checked the cabinet, expecting the Luna bars I didn't get him.

I quickly packed my backpack, and I heard screaming and pounding on my door, and I grinned and opened the window, and jumped out.

It was dark, since it was only 6:12, and I waited for an hour for the bus.

Then it was the same morning as always, and I heard Lena and her friends giggled louder than usual.

I didn't pay attention though, and I arrived in school in a normal fashion, the same glances, and me trying to act like I wasn't a demon and that a serial killer wasn't staying in my room.

However, when history came, I sat in my seat, next to the window, and stared outside while the teacher gave me boring lectures.

When I noticed something hovering in my direction, I just thought it was a deranged bird about to meet face to window.

But when I got a closer look, I realized it was TD, hovering in my direction, with his chaos emerald on top of his head dim.

It took every inch of power I had not to scream and spaz out, but due to the fact that a creepypasta was right out the window, but thank god the teacher was in the other side of the classroom, so everyone faced her.

TD just pointed to the door that leads to the hallway and I immediately got the message.

He then flew away, and I raised my hand.

"Yes Kendall?" The teacher asked me, and I told her I needed to use the bathroom.

As soon as she excused me, I dashed to the hallway, and ran to my locker, with TD already in it, to prevent people from seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, and he looked exhausted.

"_I just went to Walmart to get some apples. It took longer than expected, and I decided to find you. Due to us having entwined souls, I can track you easily._" He said, and he passed out, and I saw he had an apple in his hand.

He should be fine, so I closed the locker door and went back to my classroom.

After the period was over, I went to my locker again and saw Tails Doll devouring the apple. After he was done, he sprung to my hands, and I caught him.

"_Just one apple isn't enough for me to regain my energy. You have lunch next, so I'll eat too._" TD said. I groaned and carried him to the lunchroom.

On the way there, people were giving me more freakish glances at me than usual.

I just ignored them and continued walking, but to be stopped by Ben.

"Hi Kendall! I'm really excited about our date at the back of the school tomorrow!" he said with his natural enthusiasm. I secretly blushed, but I didn't show it, but TD saw.

"Uh, right." I agreed, and he hugged me.

"Well, have a nice lunch!" he said, and skipped away.

I realized my small crush was getting sort of large, and I was actually excited about my first date.

"_Something about that guy seems…fake._" TD said, and I shrugged it off.

"It's probably because he acts like a moron." I said, but then I glanced at him.

"But that makes him cute." I said, and I think TD mentally rolled his eyes.

oOo

As the final bell rang, I packed up my backpack and carried TD down the hallway to the back exit of the school to meet Ben.

"_Something is definitely wrong here…_" TD mumbled. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really, and when was your first date?" I asked him, and he stayed quiet.

I smiled, "That's what I thought."

As I opened the exit doors, I saw no one there, just the empty black top.

As dark grey clouds circled overhead, I squinted to see if anyone was there.

"Now!"

I heard a voice come from above me, and I saw a huge wave of garbage collapsed on me. I was surprised, and I reached through the garbage to try and finds TD.

I was tricked. Duped. Ugh! Ben used me for some sick prank! That jerk!

Hot tears were flowing, and I finally felt TD's nubby arms and grabbed one and pulled him to my chest and left the garbage pile, to find Lena, her friends, and Ben, circled around me, laughing.

"Congragulations, Ben, you passed the popularity ritual!" Lena congratulated Ben in between laughters.

"That was hilarious! Can I do it again?" Ben asked her, and my heart was crushed.

I put TD down, and walked up to Ben, with the hot tears still flowing down my face. I then slapped him and kicked him, and he landed on the ground, and I smashed my foot on his leg, and he screamed.

Then I grabbed TD and ran. Ran from the humiliation. Ran from everybody.

I made it to down the neighborhood, and I stopped. I need to stop running.

"Tails Doll." I called to him, and his head perked up.

"I will sign to that contract now." I said, whipping the tears from my face.

"_I knew you'd come around._" He said, and the scroll popped up in my hands. I grabbed a pen from my backpack and wrote down my name, and then the scroll disappeared, and I began to glow.

I realized that I was floating off the ground, and I closed my eyes, and heard TD's voice.

"Congratulations. You're now a true blooded demon."

**Wow! I really love this chapter, and I hope this story will be a big success, and I also hope I get lots of reviews. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


End file.
